Her Unexpected Pleasures
by Severely Sexual
Summary: WARNING!: Contains futa, in-depth sex scenes/lemons Alex is discovering some strong feelings towards Harper, and having just found an interesting section of Justin's spell book, she has an idea to "try things out", if you will! (My first story, a work in progress.)
1. Act I, Scene I: Discovery

**A/N: Hey guys, I thought that I'd actually bother to start writing FanFictions, and I think Halex is lacking a bit in the futa department, so I'm helping out ^_^ This is my first piece, so keep the reviews easy, but constructive criticism - good or bad - is appreciated.**

**Summary: Alex is discovering some strong feelings towards Harper, and having just found an interesting section of Justin's spell book, she has an idea to "try things out", if you will!**

Alex was entering the lair, only to see her brother Justin already inside, reading one of his spell books, wand in hand.

"Drat!" Alex cursed under her breath, "There's goes that prank idea down the drain..." She was hoping to set up one of her brilliant ploys against her brother before he came back from his Alien Language League meeting at school. "He must have come home early," Alex pondered, "probably because no-one ever turns up!"

Alex's giggling at her own little joke was quickly interrupted when Justin swerved around, about to leave, his spell book still open.

Quickly hiding around the corner, using an invisibility charm just to be safe, Justin left the lair without detecting Alex's presence. Once she was sure he was gone, she made herself visible again and walked over to the spell book laid out on the pedestal. "That was too easy..."

Deciding to do some snooping, the petite wizard took a look at what Justin had been reading. What caught her eye first was the heading: Erotic Enchantments for Lacking Lovers. "What on Earth has he been doing?" Alex let out a slight chuckle as she read further down the page. One spell in particular stood out, having been encircled in red marker and labeled "for Juilet". As Alex looked over the details of the spell, she immediately burst out laughing at the thought of Justin having, how should I say? A "tiny apartment downstairs".

**_Penile Growth Enchantment  
_****_For those needing extra length, cast this spell for erections up to three times longer than usual. Lasts for approximately 36 hours._**

What followed was a pretty short incantation which, according to the book, was guaranteed to cause some extreme temporary growth in a boy's nether regions.

But wait; beginning to think about how magic never was fully restricted, Alex Russo had what she would like to have called "an experiment to end all experiments." (God, with ideas with experiments, she really was beginning to turn into her brother!)

So as she began reading the words from the book, Alex gave a wave of her wand before placing its tip between her legs as the spell required. The wand glowed, followed by nothing happening after it dimmed. "Well that was pretty anti-climactic," Alex let out another little laugh at that one. However, a faint tingling began to arise in her stomach, travelling towards her crotch. It became stronger. The fabric of her panties and jeans became tighter.

Within a second, her wand was back in her boot and she was sat down in her father's dusty old armchair, desperate to undo her pants.

Something was growing down there, and she had a pretty good idea of what it was.

**A/N: I wrote this in about an hour, so I'll probably take the time to go over it and add in some extra bits here and there. More chapters will be coming soon, so don't forget to review to let me know that you want more!**

**SS**


	2. Act I, Scene II: Realisation

Something was growing between her legs, and she had a pretty good idea of what it was.

Alex fumbled in her constant attempts to try and take off her jeans, still tightening as the thing between her legs continued to grow. It pulled against the fabric, causing it to press and hug her ass simultaneously. Finally her jeans were off.

Her white lace panties did no good to try and hold in the new member of Alex's body, which immediately slipped out the right side and sprung up, standing almost perfectly perpendicular to her body, about four inches out.

Alex had a penis. Granted, it wasn't too big, but it was still as much of a cock as any prepubescent b- Oh wait, scratch that thought, the tingling had returned to the area, and the feeling of further addition to Alex's body was made evident by the dick's sustained growth.

The white panties were slid down fully and kicked across the room. Slowly growing to five, six, seven, and soon eight inches – bigger than that of any guy she'd ever fucked – the girl's cock aroused herself. Her hand instinctively reached out to it, and Alex let out a light moan as her fingers brushed the head.

"Ohhhh," slipping her thumb over the tip, precum coming into contact with it, she unconsciously lubricated her new appendage, and the foreskin slid back quickly and easily, pleasing her in a whole new way. The result was an uncontrollable "Aaaah...mmmmmm" escaping her lips.

The slipping of the foreskin soon revealed to her why so many guys masturbated on a daily basis. The hermaphrodite bit her lip as she grabbed her wand and cast a quick spell to sound-proof and lock the door to the lair, a spell she had found extremely handy when she wanted some "fun" with Mason. Wand back in boot, she edged her hand toward the throbbing cock, probably nine inches now, and wrapped her pointer finger and thumb around the shaft, near to the top. It felt rock hard now, not muscly like earlier when she had teased the head. Her finger moved slowly up, the foreskin slipping back over the head, and Alex shuddered with pleasure; "Ohhhhh", another involuntary moan escaped her lips.

Soon the hot chick with her dick was speeding up the actions, moving the two fingers up and down, up and down, along her shaft. Up, down, up, down, continuously getting quicker with every stroke. Up-down-up-down-up-down-up...Alex found herself gasping for breath as the rim of her penis' head tingled with pleasure, and the head itself throbbed a little. She decided to go and full-on pump it now.

Slowly, the remaining fingers encompassed the length of her rod, and it felt like it had somehow become more solid since she began pleasuring herself. The motions returned, up and down and up and down, faster and faster, up-down-up-down-up-down, she felt herself shaking with excitement as she neared climax. It felt nothing like fingering herself, more barbaric and rushed than pleasuring a woman. The hands were approaching an insanely high speed now, hand slipping the foreskin completely over the head with each thrust upwards, hand hitting the base of her dick into her pelvis at every thrust downwards.

Her body spasmed, hips involuntarily thrusting into her hand. She was close, and she knew it. Her panting increased, beads of sweat formed on her hands and her forehead, moan upon moan was made audible; "Ah...ah...ohhhhhh, mmmm." The thrusting quickened even more, her dick seemed to approach a size of ten inches as her grip almost stretched the flesh of her member. "Ah! Ah! Ahh!" She almost screamed as she felt something inside her tense and her penis throbbed uncontrollably. "Oh-oh-ohhhhhhhh...hahhhh!" She was coming, and the first jet of semen was nearing its escape.

The hands continued to pump, the lips continued to moan, the body continued to sweat, the cock let out its stream. Sticky hot white fluid leaped out of the head and towards to floor. It had started.

A/N: This took me about 90 minutes, sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, but I am most certainly one to tease ;) If you know what I mean. Don't forget to leave me reviews, good or bad! They mean I'm motivated to get more chapters to you guys all the more quickly!

SS


	3. Act I, Scene III: Hypothesising

"MMMMMMAAHAHAHAHAAAA...ohhhh..." The pleasure rocketed through her body before leaving through her now slowly softening cock, the new sensation confusing her slightly. Rather than experiencing several orgasms of a decent pleasure, Alex felt a sudden surge of sexual emotion year through her body and release itself through her now limp dick. It hung down from her pelvis, shrinking to a meagre four inches. She couldn't decide whether the vagina or penis was better. It was okay for her though, because she had both...and boobs, boobs are amazing.

After getting her breath back, Alex uttered a quick spell to clean up the mess of semen that had pooled on the floor. Surely enough, it backfired.

Instead of vaporising into nothing, the spill did the exact opposite, and bubbled gently before halting for a brief moment.

"Uh...okay? Why didn't it disa—" Splat. The already large amount of cum simultaneously quadrupled in volume and exploded out from the pool on the floor, coating the walls of the lair, blanketing her father's precious chair, and best of all, masking Alex Russo's entire body. Luckily, her reflexes were sharp, and she closed her eyes before any could get in.

As she opened them, she saw the white walls — white everything — drip with her magically produced cum. She traced her tongue around her lips. However she produced it, her cum tasted marvellous, like honey that had been left to set for millennia. A purr of approval escaped her lips, but she had no time to feast now. She would just use her backfired spell another time when she was alone. Or with Harper.

She really wanted Harper. She really wanted to kiss Harper, snog Harper, make out with Harper. She wanted to undress Harper, lick Harper, caress Harper. But most of all, she wanted to fuck Harper. Oh dear Lord above, did she want to fuck her...stick her raging hard-on inside her mouth, inside her ass, inside her pussy.

But she also wanted something else. She wanted Harper to...to fuck...her? She wanted Harper to fuck her. She wanted to stick Harper's cock inside her own mouth, her own ass, her own pussy.

However, as Alex found the correct vaporisation spell and use it to rid the room of her wonderful cum, she came to another realisation.

Harper didn't have the cock she wanted...yet.

A/N: Just a quick update to let you guys know that I'm not dead or anything. Sadly my school life is dominating my personal life like Alex currently wants to dominate Harper...and vice-versa, so I'm not finding the time to write new chapters. Anyways, don't forget to leave your awesome REVIEWS!

SS


	4. Act I, Scene IV: Accidental Encounter

Harper didn't have the cock she wanted...yet. But Alex intended to give her one. One for her own selfish desires.

So as she left the room after poorly concealing her appendage in her pants, she went to find Harper. But not without Justin running into her first. Great(!)

Alex attempts to casually stroppy by and walk up the metal stairs to her room, but not before Justin noticed her.

"Ah-ah-ah! I need you to do me a favour."

"Who, me? Well, I was just going up to show Harper something real quick. I'll be right down af—"

"Nope! There will be none of your dilly-dallying around today when I need you to clean up the apartment for Juliet's dinner with me tonight."

"Wha–? I thought that was tomorrow!"

"Well it was pushed up to today because she has to go to Transylvania to see her parents tomorrow."

Alex let out a sigh, "But can I just show Harper what I want to show her quickly?" To be honest, the sigh was more of a groan.

"OK, fine," Justin threw his arms in the air in defeat, "I guess you can show Harper your thingy." Justin happened to just wave his hand at her towards the bulge in her pants and Alex felt a little nervous at the sudden situation.

"Hmm?Thingy?What-thingy?" The words sprung from her mouth. She wanted to make sure that Justing wasn't referring to her new pleasure centre.

"The thing that you want to show Harper. How an I supposed to know what it is?!" Justin was looking a little more than confused at this point.

"Oh. It's just that...it's 'cause I though you meant this," Alex pointed at the bulge situated near her pocket. "It's just my wand, nothing else." As she gave a nervous smile, she realised that shed had just brought more danger onto herself at this point. How wonderful(!)

"Don't you normally keep your wand in your right boot?" Justin's question had really done it now. Alex began to sweat as her heart rate increased. "Plus, it sure looks a lot thicker than a wand..."

'Oh dear God he's on to me.' Alex thought through how she could get out of this situation. Unfortunately, all the scenarios she plotted in her head met dead ends. She had nowhere left to run. Woops.

"Yeah, well it's just my wand so stop tryin' I say it ain't!" The sentence flew from her mouth at lightning speed. Justin realised she was up to no good now.

"Really?" He had a smug look on his face. "So you won't mind if I take it out of your pocket?"

Alex had no other choice than to shake her head. So she did.

"Okay, then." As his hand pushed into her pocket, he found nothing in it. But that didn't mean there wasn't something in his hand. The bulge he had seen wasn't in the pocket, but he sure did feel the soft cylinder through the fabric of her jeans. "Uh, Alex?"

"Yeah?" Alex muttered the word softly, her eyes closed, trying hard not to moan as her brother held her cock.

"Do you have a..." The words wouldn't even leave him.

"A dick? Yeah." For some reason unbeknownst to her, Alex smiled as she revealed this to her brother. "Wanna see it?" She winked coyly.

Justin, meanwhile, had no idea what to say. His mouth just hung there, open, his hand slowly removing itself from Alex's jeans.

Alex took that as a yes. The pants came down. The cock slipped out. The knickers stayed on, though. She didn't feel comfortable showing him her pussy. But he had a cock, so that was fine.

Justin's eyes bulged immediately. Seven inches of flesh hung there, and Alex's steady arousal, not to mention the pleasure that exposure to Justin's touch and now the warm air, led to it growing, foreskin slipping over the head. She began to stroke it. She let out exaggerated moans. Justin was utterly dumbfounded.

Finally he spoke. "How is it so big?"

Alex shrugged. "It just is." Obviously she knew why, but she didn't want Justin knowing she'd used the spell he found.

"Forget size, why do you even have a dick?"

Again, Alex shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I was born with this innate ability to grow a dick when I please. It just popped out when I was thinking of Harper." Her ability to lie was beautiful, and Justin didn't have a clue that she was doing it. "But now," she stroked her cock faster, it now nine inches in length, "I'm thinking of someone else." A wide smile was elicited from Alex.

She snapped her fingers. the blinds closed. She moaned softly. She wanted Justin.

A/N: I hope I'm not losing readers because of this chapter. Don't fret, the Alex/Harper lemon will be coming next, unless you want me to post the futa-Alex/Justin one that's happening now. Anyways, I still have work to do, so I'll probably be updating on a weekly basis now. Make sure to review, tell me if you want the Alex/Justin lemon or not! And leave your opinions: good or (hopefully not) bad!


	5. Act II, Scene I:To Dream or Not to Dream

"Alex?" A female voice cooed inside her head. "Alex?" Alex looked around the sub-shop, Justin still quivering in front of her.

"What? Who is that?"

"Alex, it's Harper, get up!" The words echoed through the room, but Harper was nowhere to be found.

"Where? I can't see you?" Alex again turned away from Justin to find no one present, but when she turned back...

"I'm right here!" Where Justin was previously standing, Harper now stood, smile upon her face, in the most beautiful prom dress, a wonderful baby blue, with frills and tresses that expanded at least two feet away from her waist. Alex was amazed.

"Alex, you have to get up!" Harper approached Alex and kneeled in front of her and her now flaccid penis. She held it in her hand. "C'mon Alex, get up!"

Alex thought she knew what Harper meant now. "Oh...you mean get _it_ up. Alright then." She grinned widely.

Harper began pumping Alex's excited cock. "No, silly!" She licked over the head anyway. "I mean wake up already!"

* * *

Alex jolted up in the chair in the lair, Harper stood in front of her, arms crossed, in her normal attire. (Well, as normal as her dress sense can be...) "Alex, you fell asleep! I thought we were going to work on our chemistry project together now!"

"Huh? Oh yeah...about that...," Alex thought on her feet, a somewhat taboo idea coming to mind, "I decided to work on a different chemistry topic." She got up from her father's chair and walked towards Harper.

"Really? Which one?"

"It's not one of the choices, but I was thinking of studying the chemistry within the bodies of partners in embrace." A smile appeared upon Alex's face before she enveloped Harper's lips.

Despite Harper being a little surprised at the situation, she quickly became accustomed to the feeling. She liked it. Harper instinctively place her arms around Alex's neck, even though she felt the need to ask: "What are you doing? What are _we_ doing?"

"Just enjoy the ride, Harper. It's thrilling."

This time, Harper initiated the kiss, flicking her tongue over Alex's lips for permission. Of course, she knew he didn't need any, because before Alex could respond, their tongues were intertwining, mouths opening to accommodate. The feeling was bliss to both of them, and Harper was extremely turned on by their actions together.

As Alex's arms circle around Harper's waist, Harper lowered her right hand to Alex's breast, caressing it gently. Alex suddenly moaned into Harper's mouth as she flicked her finger over the nipple. Harper giggled knowing that she was able to do this to her best friend.

"Wanna head upstairs?"

A/N: Just a quick update, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review, and I should be updating tomorrow as well!

(Also, I know you guys want certain things, and some of them are really good! But if you send in some PMs for sexy story ideas, any TV show/movie or whatever you want will do, as long as I'm familiar with it. Also, sorry but male-on-male action is a no-no for me. Groups with more than one guy are fine, however, as long as there's a girl involved.)


	6. Act II, Scene II: Lure

"Wanna head upstairs?"

"Uh-huh!" Harper nodded vigorously in anticipation of lying in bed with her best friend, whom she knew to be a wizard, them making sweet love together. "You bet...!" She bit her lip as Alex grasped her hand.

"I'll lead the way." Unlike in her dream, Alex took extra precautions. "Gialsjay timesday..." She hopped out of the lair on one foot, Harper frozen in place as time had stopped. "Oh good, no-one's around to discover my cock this time. Wait, do I even have one anymore?" She rummaged into her pants with her free hand, and found a puny two inch penis attached to her. "Oh great, the spell's wearing off...at least it's still there for me to use." She pulled out her hand and hopped back over to Harper in the lair before falling back to both feet. Time continued.

Alex pulled Harper gently upstairs, giving her naughty looks the whole time. Luckily there was no one in the apartment to see this, and Alex continued upstairs to her bedroom. She opened the door, "come on in, beautiful," she winked at Harper before releasing her hand and seductively beckoning her finger towards herself, Harper's lust for her best friend growing more so by the second.

Harper's arms soon encircled Alex's neck as the pair's lips once again touched, the flesh melding as their tongues entwined one another's. Alex gave a gesture for the door the magically close and lock itself behind her, before placing her hands upon Harper's rear, squeezing her ass cheeks a little. Harper moaned into Alex's mouth at the feeling, decided to lower her own hands from her lover's neck to her wonderfully perky B-cupped breasts, fondling them gently in order to entice get a reaction from Alex. And boy did she get one.

Whether it was the hormonal imbalance present in Alex due to her having both male and female parts or just that she really wanted to get this make out session going, Alex dragged herself and Harper down onto her bed, Harper on top before she quickly flipped them over and straddled Harper, her legs on both side of her partner's waist. Eager to get going, she kneeled before practically tearing her shirt off and ridding herself of that ever so pesky bra of hers. She followed by throwing both articles to the floor before shoving her erect right nipple into Harper's awaiting mouth.

Harper obliged without warning, sucking the orb with such lust that Alex was constantly letting out soft moans at the slightest contact. She fondled her free breast whilst keeping down Harper's head by caressing her velvet soft hair.

Harper wanted in, too. She removed her mouth with a pop before flicking her tongue over the nipple a few times, smiling up at Alex's beautiful face, her partner's mouth spread wide into an O. Harper proceeded to grasp Alex's ass and Alex helped push herself down between Harper's now spread legs. The mere contact of denim against Harper's skirt and knickers highly stimulated Harper's clit, and she helped in pleasure. Alex's look of pleasure turned to a cheeky smile as she gained an idea. Once again with lightning speed, she moved herself down towards Harper's crotch and pulled off her skirt with such force that Harper was dragged down the bed with them slightly, Harper's pussy situated right behind the knickers that lay in front of Alex's face.

Alex traced her tongue along the edge of Harper's knickers, the girl trying hard to keep in her remarks of arousal. Again and again, the tongue circled round Harper's panties, yet never daring to directly stimulate her. The teasing was working. Alex continued this routine a few more times before Harper couldn't take any more. She cracked.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, just hurry up and _EAT MY PUSSY, BITCH!_" Alex gladly obliged and yanked off the linen barrier before flicking the tip of her tongue over Harper's clit at such a high frequency that you could almost hear the vibrations that the contact made. It also resulted in a serious amount of heat being produced in Harper's loins, increasing her wetness almost tenfold. Alex stopped abruptly. Harper began hyperventilating at the sheer amount of sexual stimulation she had just received.

"My turn now," Alex grinned at her best friend, now turned girlfriend.

Little did they know that Juliet had just arrived downstairs, and her keen vampiric sense of hearing easily identified that Harper and Alex were going at it, and just upstairs, too. She'd always wanted to be I a threesome, and being the insanely hot chick that she is, she knew that neither girl would be able to resist her good looks and charms. So she headed upstairs, unaware of Alex's surprise, now for both Juliet and Harper.


	7. Act II, Scene III: Intrusion

Harper was disappointed at first, before realising that she would get to taste Alex's core herself, at which point she grinned and jumped off the bed to let Alex settle down in her place.

"I think I'll start here...," Harper let her lips settle on Alex's stomach whilst she fondled both of Alex's beautiful C cups, eliciting a loud moan from Alex herself, making her instinctively reach for her crotch. Harper, noticing this, decided to skip the fore-foreplay and get right into the oral sex. Harper unbuttoned Alex's denim jeans and slid them off, never taking her eyes off of Alex's wondrous face.

"Harper, there's something you should know."

"What?"

"I...I don't have what you have down there..."

"What do you mean?" As Harper said this, she pulled down Alex's uncomfortable panties, revealing her semi-erect six inch appendage. Expecting Harper to scream as a worst-case scenario, Alex covered her ears with her hands.

After realising that Harper was actually completely silent upon seeing her magic penis, she uncovered her ears and looked at Harper's frozen expression. Finally, she spoke: "How did you get it so big?!"

Alex laughed, her head falling back into her pillow. "I think you can work that one out for yourself, Ha-aaahhhhhhhh..."

As Alex was laughing her head off, Harper decided to engage the cock with her hand, and the growth of her dick to eight inches upon contact caused her to instantly groan in pleasure.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" Harper grinned once more, squeezing her hand up the shaft, the cock now nine inches in length, and bulging slightly in Harper's hand. "Well, how about this?"

Harper's lips settled on the head. "Ohhhhhh, god!"

Her lips slid further down. "Mmm, please, more!"

Her tongue swirled around it. "Oh, fuck!" Alex squeezed her left breast as she entangled her right hand in Harper's hair. Pushing her head further down the 10 inch cock made Alex let out the loudest moan she ever had. Harper's lips were just too sweet to leave without being complemented.

Meanwhile, Juliet had gone upstairs and was just outside Alex's room. Hearing the moans from the other side of the door, she began to rub herself between her legs, through her panties, as she was wearing a hot pink skirt and matching tank top. As Alex's moans got louder, Juliet's speed increased, her pleasure so much that she moaned uncontrollably, her eyes fluttering shut. Her vampiric strength, along with her side resting on the bedroom door, was enough to break it open from its locks. As a result, she fell right into the room on her boobs and groaned, only to see Alex and Harper naked, with something that was between Alex's legs in Harper's mouth.

As this happened, Harper was doing wonders on Alex's dick, and - without warning - came straight into Harper's mouth, surprising Harper with her delicious cum. Only after swallowing the load, did they both realise someone else was in the room.

Juliet felt the need to say something, and so, after sitting up to address the pair properly, let out a weak chuckle. "Nice cock, Alex..." She also felt the need to do something, and her vampiric powers made that something easy. Her skirt moved a little at the hem, before being lifted up into a tent that stood at least a foot high. "I, uh...I have one too!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it has been so long since I past updated, but it's exam season, and with 11 exams that aren't done until the end of June, revision is a priority right now. However, I will be updating this weekend, and possibly later today! Don't forget to leave more of your awesome review s and suggestions – I am taking them into account!**

**SS**


	8. Act II, Scene IV: Contribution

"I, uh...I have one too!"

The expression on Harper's face appeared even more shocked than when she first gazed on Alex's magic cock. "Oh god, I love magic."

"Wanna see it?" Juliet smiled, not really anticipating Harper to be the first of the two to engage in conversation.

"Yeah!" Harper moved from the bed over to Juliet and lifted her skirt, revealing a long, hard, 12 inch dick standing proud and erect, about an inch across - not wide at all compared to it's length, but still leaving Harper amazed. "Can I...y'know, hold it?"

"Sure, go ahead. That's why it's there." Juliet was more than happy to have some interaction at this point.

Harper didn't need any more persuading at this point, wrapping her hand around the top of the shaft. "It's so hard and...rigid."

"Hehe, thanks, wanna jerk me off now?"

Without saying a word, Harper immediately began stroking Juliet's long cock, top to bottom, consistently increasing the speed, eventually reaching a speed fast enough that Juliet was moaning, her head back, eyes closed.

"Oh, I'm already close..."

"Yeah, you like that, Juliet? You like me jerking off your long dick?

"Mmm, yes, keep going!"

"I don't just have to use my hands, y'know. There are other things."

"Oh, please use them!"

"Yeah? Well then you're gonna have to earn it." Harper continued to pump Juliet's cock, faster and faster with every repetition.

"Please, just lick my cock! Suck it!"

"Well, I'll give you a teaser. You'll get the rest later, OK?"

"Yes, anything! Just keep going! Don't stop!" Harper listened to Juliet's plea, and flicked her tongue over the head of the cock a few times, before halting abruptly.

"Agggggh, God, I'm so close, why'd you stop?!"

Without speaking, Harper pushed the cock between her lips and let saliva dribble onto the shaft to lubricate it. After bobbing on it a few times, she began to suck. She sucked hard, so hard in fact that the cum halfway to shooting out of Juliet's dick made its way into Harper's mouth. The cum was less salty than Alex's. For some reason, it taskted a little like strawberries, but she didn't care about why this was, she enjoyed enjoyed the taste. As Juliet let out more sexual approval through her moaning, Alex - having watched on the entire time - decided to get what she wanted out of Harper earlier. A dick of her own, that Alex could have for herself.

Alex walked up over to Harper, whispering something directly into her ear. Harper choked on Juliet, before gagging so much she had to remove her lips from it, swallowing the cum that was already in her mouth.

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me," Alex replied coyly.

"Are you for real?!" Harper couldn't believe what lex just told her was possible. Alex simply nodded in response. "No way! Do it, now!"

"Do what now...?" A puzzled and still horny Juliet interrupted.

"Oh, you'll see in a minute!" Harper's eager face beamed at Juliet. "C'mon, Alex, do it!"

"Are you sure?" Harper confirmed her decision with a few eager nods. "Alright then, lay down on the bed, it might hurt a little at first."

Harper followed her instruction, and spread her legs wide to prepare herself for what was to come.

Alex grabbed her wand from the bedside table: "For children to arise and humans to copulate, increase her sexual size by making growth accelerate." The wand glowed bright white, Alex placing the wand at Harper's entrance just as she had done for herself. However, Alex couldn't resist to ability to penetrate Harper with her wand right there and then, and giv in to temptation, pushing it into Harper's vagina, feeling her inner walls clench it tight. The wand's light could be seen through the skin due to its intense luminosity, as it transitioned to a red glow, before dimming completely. Engrossed in the activity, Alex continued to stimulate Harper by fucking her with her wand. After she had had enough, she removed it and sucked on the wand, taking in Harper's pussy juices.

"Is that it? I don't feel any di-i-i-ck! Dick!" Harper was right; her clitoris began to bulge, lengthening more and more by the second. Three, four, five inches, still growing. Seven, eight, nine, growing still. It stopped at ten, laying limp between Harper's legs.

"Oh, god, no way! I have a cock...and it's huge!"

"Uh, Harper, I think fucking you with my wand whilst i cast the spell made you bigger than expected. You're not even hard, and you're huge..."

"Let me see!" Juliet was eager to see Alex's handiwork, and boy was it big. At ten inches limp, how big would it be when it was solid? "I think I should be the flutist this time, don't you? Alex, you can join in too. I need me some cock!"

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, I updated again today, will try to get in another chapter on the weekend if possible. Hope you like where this is going! Reviews make me happy!**

**SS**


	9. Act III, Scene I: Loving Cock

A/N: I'M TOTALLY NOT DEAD OR ANYTHING!

"I think I should be the flutist this time, don't you? Alex, you can join in too. I need me some cock!"

Alex's expression immediately changed from one of amazement due to Harper's huge appendage, to disappointment caused by Juliet calling dibs on the wonderful cock. Not standing a chance to be first to handle Harper's new body part, Alex was beaten to it by Juliet, who immediately started pumping Harper's limp, ten inch wonder. It immediately began to stiffen and lengthen, already a foot long, and growing still.

"Damn, Alex...you really did a good job here!" Juliet remarked at Alex's creation. Alex immediately perked up as Juliet complimented her handiwork.

Harper, experiencing much pleasure from having her cock stroked by a vampire, looked down to her groin to see Juliet working away at the now 16 inch long penis of hers. "Oh my God! I really am enormous!" She turned to look at Alex, "Well don't just gape at my horse cock, do something about it!"

"Well, if I remember correctly, you were actually the one sucking on me before we were so rudely interrupted by the vampire who can apparently grow a dick at will." Juliet winked at Alex, before beginning to suck on Harper's 18 inch rod, still pumping the lower half as she tried to get as much cock as possible in her mouth.

Alex sat on Harper's stomach, facing her, laying her own cock between Harper's wondrous breasts. "Start sucking, bitch." Harper immediately took the cock in her mouth, as Alex began fucking both Harper's tits and mouth. At the same time, Alex's original female genitalia were rubbing against Harper's stomach, adding more pleasure to the mix.

Meanwhile, Juliet continued to adore Harper's addition. She was no stranger to the art of fellatio, having taken many cocks in the 2000 years that she had walked the Earth, both on male and female bodies, not unlike herself and the two girls with her right now. Of course, after two thousand years, you pick up some skills from all the practice, and after a little warm up blowjob, Juliet was easily able to handle over six inches of girl cock down her throat. She bobbed back up, only to go down again, taking in another three inches. It may be hard to believe, but Juliet's gag reflex was pretty much inexistent, and so on her next attempt, over a foot of Harper's 24 inch wonder was engulfed between Juliet's sweet strawberry glossed lips.

All the while, the three "girls" let out their sexual approval, Alex moaning from her vaginal abrasions and fucking Harper's tits and mouth with her 10 inch cock, which Harper willingly took between her lips, as she herself was having her two foot cock deep-throated by experienced hottie Juliet. At the same time, Juliet's own 12 inch vampire dick stood hard and high, as she began to jerk herself off.

She was nearing her orgasm, climax imminent. She would cum any second now. Removing Harper's cock from her throat and continuing to stroke her own, she found Harper's pussy still underneath her massive cock, and promptly pushed herself into it, fucking Harper like crazy.

Harper clearly had to cry out at being penetrated so suddenly causing her to choke on another cock — this time, Alex's — as her moans became heard. "Harper," Juliet began to ask, "you don't mind having my children, do you?"

Intoxicated at the current state of affairs, Harper let out a questionable guttural moan as she took in another three thrusts from the vampire. Alex immediately orgasmed at hearing this, not having previously realised what Juliet was up to. "Oh fuck, that's so hot!"

The vampire chuckled. "It's just that, well, they don't make condoms durable enough for horse cocks as big as ours." Juliet grunted upon her final thrust, Harper still moaning as the vampire's seed was released inside the mortal futanari.

The two girls lay panting, exhausted from their act of copulation.

"Well," Alex chirped in, "I think it's time for a change of position."

A/N: Sorry that it has been so long since I last updated this masterpiece of mine! I've been caught up with yet more school stuff relevant to the new year in September, but luckily I'm not dead! As usual, leave your awesome reviews behind, with any suggestions you might have. After all, you are the ones reading my material.

SS


	10. Act III, Scene II: Dull Domination

"Well," Alex chirped in, "I think it's time for a change of position."

"Oh, good...," Harper replied, still gasping for air after her recent orgasm, "so I get to dominate you two now?"

"Well, I did mean physical position, but that works too, I guess," Alex commented, tilting her head slightly. She never did think Harper would be one to suggest sexual domination.

"Mmmm," Juliet purred, "I like the sound of that." She brushed her pussy with her finger before beginning to rub her folds, readying herself for what she wanted. "If you're on top, Harper, I can take _your_ cock inside _me_, and you can fuck me all you like...think of it as payback." Harper's limp dick began to re-stiffen as a surge of dirty thoughts clouded her mind. "After all, I never did see a cock as big as yours..., and that's saying something," Juliet smiled.

Harper sat up, 16 inches of flesh standing high from her groin. "Well, that's not a sentence I though I'd ever be hearing, but I'm game." Harper gestured towards her new instrument, instructing her newfound slave, "Why don't you lube me up whilst I find something for Alex to do, hm?"

"Hehe," the vampire chuckled as she reminisced on her prior deep-throat session, commenting, "you did taste pretty good earlier."

"Thanks," Harper replied, "now get to work. As Juliet began covering Harper's length in her saliva, Alex was called up. "You! Have you still got a cunt?"

"Somebody's getting a little mouthy today, aren't we?" Alex stood next to Harper's face, hands on hips.

"Never mind that, I'm your master now. Let me taste that beautiful pussy of yours.

"As you wish...," Alex grinned, liking this new, authoritative Harper. She did as instructed and sat on Harper's face, facing down to look at Juliet, still working on lubricating Harper's horse cock. Alex thought she would please Harper a little more by fondling her breasts, causing Harper to moan as she began licking Alex's folds, before sucking on her clit. "Ohhhh! Oh! Juliet, I think she's lubed up enough now!"

Harper laughed, "Yeah, ride me, bitch!"

Juliet gladly obliged, climbing atop Harper, easing the tip of her once again, fully grown, 24 inch wonder, into her own tight vagina. "Oh, dear God, that's big!" Juliet only managed to push half an inch into herself before moaning. She lifted herself off, and fingered herself a few times in an attempt to loosen her tight pussy. As she again lowered herself onto the rock hard rod, four inches entered her, the third entry, six inches, but on the fourth...

"OHHHHH! AGH!" Juliet cried out as Harper had decided to grab onto her cowgirl's hips and thrust into her, pushing an entire twelve inches into the waiting cunt. A whole foot! "Fuck! Harper?!" Harper simply laughed into Alex's pussy as Juliet winced from the pain of being impaled deep into her vagina. "You're damn lucky vampires heal quickly, that really hu-u-u-uh-ugh-ugh...ugh...ugh! Ugh! UHH! UNH!" Harper ignored Juliet, forcing her up and down, sliding Juliet along her dick as she was held by the waist, Harper picking her up to the head of her cock, before slamming her down onto over half of her length, Juliet involuntarily grunting at every instance.

Despite the process initially hurting like crazy, Juliet was overwhelmed by the following sensation, as her vampire body became accustomed to engulf what must now have been at least 18 inches of meat. Vampires are great healers because of their superior evolutionary ability, and Juliet was evolving to withstand this massive cock. Her vagina lengthened and became more elastic, allowing Juliet to easily take almost all of Harper's dick inside her. The experience was no longer painful at all — it was highly pleasurable.

During all this time, Harper continued to have her tongue frolic within Alex's nether regions, making Alex moan constantly. That's when she realised: why were she and Juliet neglecting their own cocks, leaving Harper to have all the fun?


End file.
